The present invention relates to a casting mold for foundry castings wherein treatment of the cast melt is carried out in a treatment chamber arranged in the casting mold wherein the treatment chamber is provided with an opening for an entry duct for passing the treated metal melt into a mold cavity of the casting mold.
The prior art is replete with proposals for casting molds which provide for a treatment chamber and/or reaction chamber for treating a melt prior to the introduction of the melt into the casting mold cavity. For example, U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2171941A, assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, discloses a casting mold which provides an open treatment chamber in the casting mold above the mold cavity. In the design of the casting mold of the U.K. application, a pouring duct is provided upstream of the mold cavity and forms the entrance for the melt to the mold cavity from the treatment chamber. The duct is opened and closed by means of a plug. The plug is made of graphite, ceramic or other uncombustible material. When the treatment of the molten melt in the open treatment is complete, the stopper is moved from its closed position to its opened position thereby allowing the liquid melt to flow from the treatment chamber through the duct into the mold cavity. The plug, which seals and unseals the duct of the mold cavity is designed to be used repeatedly.
The casting mold cavity of the present invention is an improvement over the casting mold described above. The object of the present invention is to provide a casting mold for foundry castings wherein the treatment of the melt is carried out in a casting mold which afords little chance of contamination of the melt and good economics.